Ace McBark, Master Thief Ninja
by The Dragon Warrior
Summary: What would happen when a master thief and master ninja attacks Muggshot and just wasn't quick enough? Find out here! The story isn't over yet! I'll update as soon as I can!
1. Another Night on the Job

This Story is about Ace, a Master Ninja and Master Thief dog.

**Just another night on the job.**

It was a simple job, go to Mesa city, take down Muggshot, and go home. But fate had other plans for me. My name is Ace, and I am the best at infiltration and fighting, so I was chosen for the job. I had gotten to Muggshot's hideout when I realized that to get in without being noticed by the guards, I would have to climb up the side of the building. When I reached the top, I proceeded to climb the giant fire hydrant and find a way in. After a while, I found a small window just big enough for me to fit through. I cut the window out, slipped in, and put it back into its frame. Then I silently dropped into the shadows and used my favorite trick of scaring the enemy.

"Muggshot, your reign of terror ends tonight." I said "What, who's there?" Said Muggshot. "Show yourself!" He said."Oh yeah, well what if I don't?" I replied.

"Then I'll pound you till you won't be able to recognize yourself!" Said Muggshot.

"How can you do that if you can't even see me?" I said while silently pulling out my swords.

"Like this!" He said, pulling out his guns and shooting everything he could. I avoided his blasts while slowly making my way around the room until I was right behind him. I jumped at him and yelled, "Surprise!" unfortunately; Muggshot turned around and grabbed me before I could bring down my swords.

"Hahaha. Now, say Goodnight."

He brought his giant fist down onto my head and I remembered no more.

**1 month later**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Then I realized that I had failed. I had lost to Muggshot. My days as a master thief were over. How could I continue on with my former life when I had taken down much better opponents than Muggshot with my bare paws?

"I see you're finally awake." said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Dr. James McBark, the Expert Technician of the McBark thieving clan.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Muggshot did exactly what he said he would," he said, gesturing towards a mirror on the wall, "we did the best we could to fix you, but I'm afraid you'll be this way for the rest of your life."

I swallowed. Fix? I didn't want to look, but I also wanted to at the same time, so I walked over to the mirror, looked, and gasped. My right eye was a perfect circle and was red, while my other eye looked the same as it was. My tail was ended with the head of a mace, and everything except my head, arms, legs, and tail was metal.

"What happened to me?"

"Muggshot ripped you apart, then threw you off the building, luckily, we managed to catch you, but not all of you was still able to function. But gladly, your days as a master thief aren't over."

I found a new hope. I could still continue with my life!

"So, anything else I should now about, Doc.?"

"Oh yes, well, we created an ionic fusion cannon, which comes out of your back. It works about the same way as lifting your arm. You just think about using it, and it comes out of your back and comes over your shoulder. Then your bionic eye becomes like a scope, you just center the desired target in the plus shape that appears in the center of your eye, and think of it firing, and it will. Of course it's like lifting your arm, so you hardly have to think about it."

"Cool, can I go do target practice?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

I didn't miss a single target, even the moving ones. I was ready. It was time to get my revenge on Muggshot. I suited up in my awesome new black armor, (all I could see of myself was my eyes) and set off for Mesa City. Upon arriving, I found that people had come back, and it was once again really busy. I went up to where Muggshot's hideout was, and found that someone had removed the giant fire hydrant from the top. I overheard some of the people talking about someone named Sly Cooper, a master thief who had supposedly driven Muggshot out of town. I decided to go and find this Sly Cooper. Maybe he wouldn't mind if I joined up with him. After all, a master thief needs a good crew.


	2. An Army of Thieves

An Army of Thieves 

After a little more than two years of searching for Sly Cooper, I was beginning to get frustrated. But it's not like all I did was search for him. I trained my cousin, Skip, and we went on many missions together, and got quite a bit of money along the way. He is also helping me search for Sly Cooper. One thing we found was that a former policewoman, Carmelita Fox, who was framed for supposedly being in league with the Cooper gang, had captured Sly, and her name was cleared. But shortly afterward, Sly had managed to escape yet again, and remains as elusive as ever.

Then one day, Skip surprised me. It started out like any other day, when I heard Skip's voice over our walkie-talkies.

"Hey Ace, There's something here that you should see. Hurry over to the lab, quickly!"

Whatever was going on, it was really important. The note of excitement in Skip's voice! "I'm on my way," I said into the walkie-talkie. I ran towards the lab, and when I got there I saw Skip on one of the computers.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the screen. At the top of the screen I saw the word ThiefNet. Looking farther down, I saw the following ad_. Requesting assistance. We are in need of an army of world class Thieves to break into an island fortress. Please come to the location marked on this link. The Cooper Gang._

"Okay Skip, get your things ready. We're going to join them. This Island fortress must be heavily guarded if they need an army of thieves."

A Week Later 

Since they didn't have to prove themselves to us, we had to prove ourselves to them. After countless tests, they decided that Skip and me were good for the job, and briefed us about what was going on. Apparently, Sly went to an island were there was something called the Cooper vault, but found that someone named Dr. M was already there, and had been trying to get into the Cooper vault for years, growing very paranoid as the years went by. He had built a giant fortress to keep people out.

"And let me get this straight. Why's Dr. M so determined to get in to the Cooper vault, if only a Cooper can get into it?" I asked.

"Because he thinks that there has to be some way, even if he's no closer to opening it than he was when he started trying to crack it." Said Sly.

"So we've got to try and get him out of there, incase he might someday find a way in?" Skip asked.

"There is that chance, however small it might be." Said Bentley.

"Well, me and Skip are ready to tackle that fortress." I said.

"Yes, but we should continue getting more thieves to help out. You can never be to careful." Bentley said.

"Okay, we can wait." I said, although I was eager for action.


	3. The Fun Begins

**Venice, Italy**

Come in Ace, Do you read me? Bentley asked over the binocucom.

I read you Bentley, loud and clear. I replied.

I've got a vincenetti goon on my tail. I'll lead him over to the police station. Then Sly will get a cop lured out and me and Sly will head out. The cop should start firing at the vincenettigoon. With her troop under fire, carmelita should come out and take out all the vincenetti air forces!So what do you need me for?Carmelita doesn't know about the McBark thieving clan. I need you to offer help to Carmelita. Hopefully she'll accept. Help her take out the goons, and you'll probably be on good terms with Carmelita. something that should come in handy from time to time.I get it, Carmelita will think I'm pretty good once I've helped her take out these air forces, and I might be able to convince her to help us every now and then. Good plan BentleyWhy thank you, I'm getting close to the police station, get in position.

I watched as Bentley ran towards the town square in front of the police station. Sly ran up to the station, knocked on the door, said something in an italian accent, and ran off along with Bentley. A mercenary came out of the police station and started firing at the vincinetti thug. All of a sudden, the air was thick with the vincenetti aerial forces. Carmelita came out, and I decided that I should make my move. I jumped out in front of her.

Halt! Who goes there? Carmelita said, pointing her shock pistol at my heart, or where it should be.

Don't shoot! I'm here to help! Looks like you got your hands full with these thugs.Okay, I guess you can help. Just stay out of my way!She finished.

My cannon came out of my back and I started roasting vincenetti thugs left and right. For a while it seemed like they would never stop coming. Finally there was only a few left. Carmelita took care of the last few in sight, then turned to talk to me.

You're pretty good, where'd you learn to shoot so fast?

Well you see, my cannon's linked to my...I started, then I saw something over her shoulder. Look Out! I yelled,bringin out my cannon and shooting a vincinetti thug right over her shoulder.

Thanks a lot! You were saying?Carmelita said

My cannons linked to my thoughts, and my I aim with my eye I replied.

Well, I'll be seing you around, then. She said, sounding more than impressed, she went back to her police station, while I headed back to tell Sly and the gang what had happened.


	4. Time for a Little Revenge

Okay people, you had a long wait for chapter 3, now heres chapter 4 with an even shorter wait!

Skip:what if they never knew you posted chapter 3 yesterday?

well, hopefully they'll notice chater 4 and be able to read both today, without having to wait between chapters 3 and 4.

Skip: How come you never even mentioned me in chapter 3? You just had my cousin Ace. this is just like before I joined the Cooper Gang! Everyone was pushing me to the side to look at Ace. You don't like me anymore!

Shut up, it's not that I don't like you anymore, It's just that there wasn't enough room for you in chapter 3. And Thunder Thrasher Unleashed, you can use Ace and Skip. Take this little pipsqueek off my hands. Hope your story's good!

Skip:WHAT! YOUR GETTING RID OF ME!

I was joking, let's get to the story.

Holand Operation, Day 2

Alright, Ace, I've just got Muggshot mad. He'll be coming to your position any minute. Bentley said.

Okay, Bentley, Me and Skip are in position. What'd you say to Muggshot to get into a fight with him? I mean, I know he hates the Cooper gang, but I thought he would have some sort of policy against beatin' up people in wheelchairs with glasses. I asked very curious.

I said his mother was broken down and that she had more gentleman callers than the operator. Bentley replied, sounding pleased with himself.

Whoah, no wonder he's comin' over so soon. Gotta go, he might spot us soon.

Skip and I watched as Muggshot came over the bridge, mumbling to himself. He looked up and noticed us.

Hey! Who are you freaks? Wait a second, I think I've seen you before.Yeah, I think it was before Sly Cooper drove you outof Mesa City. I heard you were in this year's ACES competition. I couldn't help coming back for revenge. So are you ready? Skip and I said this together to make Muggsot think we were the same person. All the easier to freak him out.

What's goin on here, I ripped you apart! And now there's two of you? This isn't right! Muggshot said beggining to sound scared.

Skip drew out his swords and I pulled out my cannon. That's right. There's two of me. And if you think two's bad, wait'll there's more of me. Me and Skip usedone of the McBark clan's greatest moves, The shadow replication technique. It creates thousands of illusionary copies of the McBark that uses it, giving him an upper hand against his opponent, as they have no idea which is the real one and which is fake. Or in this case, making Muggshot think there's tons of Ace's.

the following scenes will not be recorded down in this story, as they include alot of gore and violence. Anyways, after fighting Muggshot, Ace and Skip returned to the Safehouse. I'll record these moments

Wow, sounds like you got your revenge big time! Sly said.

Why didn't you let me go? I wanted to see Muggshot get the pulp beat out of him! Murray said.

Well you can, I got it all on tape. I said as I popped a video tape out of my robotic belly and put it into their TV.

The End! please review people! Are you happy Skip, I got you into chapter 4.

Skip: Oh yeah! I liked when we used the Shadow Replication, then Pow! Pow-pow-POW!

Yeah, you beat him alright.


	5. Swashbuckling Time!

Okay! Chapter Five! Get ready people!Oh, and if you haven't played Sly 3 yet, you probably won't want to read this chapter.

Skip:I'm so bored it's not funny.

Oh, you won't be bored after this chapter.

Disclamer:I don't own Sly Cooper. Never have, probably never will. I shouldn't have to say this again.

**In a foggy stretch of sea, somewhere north of Blood Bath Bay**

****"Hey Bentley, I'm not seeing anything in this fog." said Sly.

"Let me try, Sly. remember, I've got an infrared eye. If there's a sea monster out here, I'll be able to see it."I said, as I scanned the water for signs of heat. "Uh-oh... Bentley's right about this sea monster, there's a massive heat signature underwater!" All of a sudden, the monster shot up above the water. "Um, Panda King, I think you're going to need some bigger fireworks!"

"Ace, I'm coming up, this is just to cool!" Skip said over our new binocucoms.

"All right, but bring the Panda King up with you. this could get hairy!"

Skip and Panda King came above deck, and we prepared to battle crusher. I pulled out my latest upgrade, a twin-cannon built into my back. now, two cannons came out of my back instead of just one. This way, I could really rapid fire! Boy did Penelope look freaked out when I upgraded myself by spinning around my torso and upgrading my cannon. And the main reason we were out here came back to me...

**Flashback Sequence**

We had just dug up Black Spot Pete's treasure chest, which contained alot of gold, and Dimitri's Grandfather's diving suit. We were celebrating, when LeFwee popped up unexpected with his cutlass against Penelope's throat.

"Ah, didn't think you could steal from the smartest man on the seven seas and not feel the repurcussions, didya?

"Let her go!"Sly said.

"I got him"I said, pulling out my new twin cannons.

"Ah, but one move, and the girl gets it!"LeFwee said.

I froze, I couldn't risk a team member's life! Bitterly, I pulled back my cannons.

"Now if you'll just be off to your ship, we'll take this gold and the girl lives!"

"Do what he says!" Bentley said.

"Don't abandon me!"Penelope said.

"We'll rescue you, I promise."

"I trust you."

"Aye, and I trust you all are still planning to head back to your ship" said LeFwee.

We slowly walked back to the ship. We had almost gotten all of the team members we needed, when we were back to being short a member. I looked at Bentley. He seemed to have a plan already forming in his mind. As soon as we were aboard, LeFwee and his men had already set sail for Blood Bath Bay.

"Alright we've got to get moving! First, we'll put Dimitri's new diving gear to use to get our ship some more firepower. Next, we should have enough power to take the Red Sail Sea dog clan down. Finally, we'll go find Crusher, the believed sea monster, to see how it works. maybe we'll be able to mimic it's behavior when we take on the Death's Head, LeFwee's boat. Once we've done all of these things, we'll be ready to try and rescue Penelope.

**End Flashback Sequence**

Panda King, Skip, and I started to fight off Crusher. We shot at all of the tentacles that threatened to hit the ship. It was tough work, but with the three of us, Crusher didn't stand a chance. After a while, it's tentacles shrank back underwater. Next, a mush larger tentacle rose above the water and shot firey meteors at us, while more tentacles tried hitting us. Finally, it stopped it's attack once more, but we figured it would have more in store for us.

That's when we saw that it was latching tentacles onto our boat, in an attempt to pull us under.

"Skip, go below deck. Panda King and I can take this on ourselves." I said

Skip went unwillingly below deck, and me and Panda King positioned ourselves on either side of the ship, to make sure that our side didn't get to many tentacles on it. Finally, it stopped.

"I must go below deck and hurredly make more fireworks." Said the Panda King.

"Allright, but send Sly up just in case." I replied.

Panda King went below and Sly came up.

"I think this things on it's last legs," Sly said. " I mean, what else could it have?"

"Oh, I would say about a hundred more feet, and about a thousand more tentacles." I replied, pointing over Sly's shoulder. Sly turned around, and we gaped at Crusher. It was huge! We dodged out of the way as one of it's tentacles smacked the deck of the ship. it stayed for a little, then went back.

"Wait, I've got an idea! what if you hit those tentacles with your cane! They'll probably get stuck, and if enough are on, Crusher might come over to pull them loose. Then I hop on and knock the stuffing out of her!" I exclaimed.

"That's not a crazy idea, Let's try it out" Sly said asmore tentacles came on. We had tentacles stuck all along this side of the ship, and Crusher came over to pull them loose. I jumped onto crusher, and used my cannons like fists to pound Crusher into unconsiousness. Which reminded me of when I did this kind of thing before...

**Flashback(again)**

We had encountered the first of the Red Sail Sea dog's ships. Armed with our new cannon upgrades, it was a piece of cake taking down the masts.

"Remember, don't take this guy out, hop aboard and take down the captain to get the schedule for the rest of the fleet" Bentley said over the binocucom.

"Alright Sly, I can get him from here." I said, pulling out my cannons and aiming them at the deck of our ship. I fired, proppelling myself into the sky. I landed on the deck of the enemy ship, and pulled my cannons over my head and used them like arms. With explosive fists at the end. The captain and his crew proved very weak, and soon the patrol schedule of the Red Sail Sea Dog Clan was mine. Our ship came over, and I hopped back aboard, ready to take down the rest of the fleet.

**End Flashback**

I had just delivered a crippling blow to Crusher, who now seemed inanimate. I jumped off as Bentley and the Guru came up. Guru tried somehow communicating with Crusher using his mind. Crusher grabbed Guru with a tentacle and sank below the surface. We had to fight Murray below deck, as he didn't want his master to be gone too.

Alright, we're all set for the heist. I call it, 'Operation Reverse Double-Cross' First, we'll fight the Death's Head, but not sink it, as Penelope may be inside. Next, Sly and Ace will jump aboard and surrender. Then they'll get LeFwee so angry, he'll tell us where he's hidden Penelope. Then, we'll roll out plan A or B, depending on whether Penelope is in the Skull Keep, or the Death's Head. Let's go!

Upon arriving at Blood Bath Bay, we found LeFwee's ship patrolling the harbor. We immediately began fighting. We got rid of there masts, then rammed into it so that me and Sly could jump aboard.

"Not the smartest eh, Cooper?"LeFwee said. "This ship is packed with over a hundred pirates. Sure your cane and that pooch's cannons are up to the task of crackin' all of our skulls?"

I growled. _Pooch_? Why I oughta-

"I'm not sure about _all _ of you, but yours, it can manage!"

"I'll make you walk the plank, lubbers!"

The plank came out of the side of the ship, and me and Sly took our first step on it. Sly turned around, and said something to LeFwee. I couldn't hear what he was saying, because I was too preocupied with the fact that soon I was going to be shark food. Apperantly, what Sly said angered LeFwee, because we were forced farther along the plank. Sly kept angering LeFwee, and we were soon at the ewnd of the plank. I thought that this was it. Then I saw Murray rowing our jollyboat under where Sly and me were. "Your the captain!"Sly said,jumping off. I followed him. I landed in the jollyboat, and Sly told Murray that Penelope was in the skull keep.

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked Murray.

"This is as fast as she goes!"Murray replied.

"We'll see about that." I said, putting my cannons into jetpack mode and firing them. We went really fast, and soon the dock was rushing towards us. "Alright, Sly, you ready to fly?"

"Sure! Murray, get ready to stop this thing once we lift off." Said Sly

"Aye-aye Sly!" Murray said.

I grabbed Sly under the armpits, and pulled up. We were airborne in no time. Soon, we were far above the skull keep.

"Get ready for a quick landing!" I yelled.

"What?" Sly asked, yelling.

I stopped the jetpack, and Sly and I fell to our doom. before we hit, though, I activated the jetpack again to slow us down. We landed safely on top of the keep and went inside to rescue Penelope. We found a dummy wrapped up in dynamite.

"LeFwee!" I said.

"He's good." said Sly.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"Bentley! Ace and Sly are blown up and LeFwee's getting away!"

"Don't worry about it! We've got to rescue Penelope!"

The gang's ship was almost to open sea when LeFwee's vessel came and blasted off the masts.

"Afraid ya didn't quite make it to deeper water!"LeFwee said smugly.

"I don't know, this water seems deep enough." Replied Bentley.

"Deep enough to be your grave!"

"Guru, Crusher, now!"

Crusher rose up above the surface, with Guru perched on top. All the men on the Death's Head scattered. Bentley jumped onto the ship, and told Guru to keep away guards while he unlocked the ship to free Penelope. Finally, it was open and Penelope jumped out in a dress.

LeFwee came up and said how he realized what their plan was, explaining it at the same time. He also stated how he wasn't going to fall for it anymore because he was the "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas"

"Sly, Ace, are you getting this?"

"Yeah, we've got a good idea of what's happening." I said as me and Sly flew into an attack with LeFwee. What happened next was so fast I don't really remember what exactly happened. But suddenly, Sly and I were plummeting to the sea, and my jetpack wouldn't start. Being made of metal, I was about as boyant as a rock. I closed my real eye and watched on with my infra-red eye. _So this is the end_, I thought. Soon I couldn't see, and I was running out of air. Everything went black.

I woke up on the deck of the Death's Head.

"What happened? Where's LeFwee?"

"I told Guru to save you and Sly after you fell. And Penelope defeated LeFwee." Said Bentley.

"So that's it? LeFwee's beaten, we all go onto the next heist like nothing happened?"I asked.

"Well, I've got a girlfriend now." Said Bentley.

We watched as Bentley and Penelope flew off, talking so fast we couldn't even follow their conversation.

"Ya know, I think their made for each other." I said.

Well, are you still bored?

Skip: Nope, that was some action-packed swashbuckling!

Please R&R people!


End file.
